


The Truth of Valentine's

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dick Growth, Domination, Elf, F/F, Fighting, Futa, Mind Break, Muscle Growth, Muscular female, Oral, Orc, Rough Sex, Strong Women, Vaginal, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: For every race, Valentine's day means something different. For two orcs, it means finally getting their wishes fulfilled...whether they want them fulfilled or not.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Truth of Valentine's

While it was called different things by the different races, many came to call it ‘Valentine’s Day’. To every race, it meant something different, but they all celebrated, or practiced it, on the same day, more or less. To the humans, it meant a day for affection and love, giving gifts to those they adored or wished to adore. Hearts were mended, some softened, and on the rare occasions, broken.

For the elves, it was a day of enlightenment. A day of meditation and reflection. Upon the world. Upon themselves. And upon the future. To them, this day was peaceful, but not entirely sacred, though some saw it as such, and practiced accordingly.

To the Orcs, it was a day heavily dedicated to mating. While those who had mates would spend the day fucking like animals, oftentimes leading to orgies of clans that could shake mountains, some would seek out mates. Some said this was similar to humans, but for orcs, searching for mates was a much more…intimate, process. Often violent, passionate, and aggressive, orcs would fight each other for the pride and honor of claiming one they have had their eyes on for many moons.

And the dwarves would spend the day feasting, drinking and spreading camaraderie to all they could…so a normal day for them in all honesty, but much louder. Of course, there were numerous other races that partook in this day, but most were either silent in their practices, or were not as widespread as the other races. But that is a story for another time, a story for another day, but today, it is about two orcs, using their day to attempt to court an elf both had fallen for.

“You grass-skinned welp, you can’t talk to me in that manner!” The grey orc stood tall as she looked up to her taller adversary. While she was shorter, she was much more widely built, looking much like a boulder in many regards, but was certainly just as sturdy, if not sturdier.

“Me a welp!? You’re one to talk you stone-looking mutt!” The taller green-skinned orc stood taller over her ‘companion’ but was not nearly as wide. While she was rippling with muscles, both were, she was lither, built for speed and dexterity, compared to the durable and slow orc in front of her.

That was how this meeting had gone for the past few hours and was expected to go until someone threw a punch. The two orcs were actually being civil, all things considered, but were not being respectful for the person they were in the presence of. For just like every Valentine’s day for the past three years, these two orcs had been competing for the hand, heart, and eyes of one very particular elven princess, who was sitting on her throne, overlooking the proceedings.

To say she was annoyed was, well, would be a massive understatement. She had her face buried in her hand, clutching at the bridge of her nose, while her other hand gripped the arms of her ornately carved throne. “Having fun M’lady?” The princess looked over the side of her hand to her aide, who had a cheeky grin plastered across her face, cheeks rosy and beaming.

“What did I do to you to have you take revenge on me in such a manner?” the princess spoke with a soft, but raspy voice of one who screamed loud and often. She commanded order amongst her small kingdom, even able to force many dwarves and humans under her banner. But these orcs, these two damned orcs just could not, or would not listen to her when in the same room, and they were always in the same room

Her aide chuckled as she looked back to the two orcs, who were now so close they might as well have been kissing. “Oh, nothing at all. I just enjoy watching you suffer~” The princess sighed, rubbing her face into her hand as she listened to the orcs go at it even louder. Her aide was a young elf girl, short, petite, and very skilled. To say she had a silver tongue would be an insult, her tongue was able to cleave a mountain in half with how much of a snake she could be.

Her black hair was as dark as the night sky, with bits of starlight sprinkled without. Whether this was natural or not, the princess didn’t care. Her eyes were deep emerald, with a depth to them that would make anyone get lost inside, trying to discern what lay beneath her façade. “You know, you could easily stop them permanently~”

A small crack was heard from beneath the princess’s hand gripping her throne, the wood splintering under her grip. If her eyes could change color, they would have gone from the calming icy blue to blood red. She raised her head slightly, her hand hovering in the air as she turned to face her aide slowly. Her platinum blonde hair falling like a curtain over her eyes. “And you choose to tell me this now, Chamylla?

The aide smirked as she looked down at her princess. “Well, Lady Tsarra…you never asked.” Tsarra looked as if she was going to snap Chamylla’s neck. She had asked, numerous times over the past three years, every single time the two orc chiefs had come to her demanding her hand, and she remained silent. With a cold anger that could scare a dragon to submission, she stood up, towering over Chamylla, and leaned over her aide.

“Well, I am asking now, so tell me.” Her voice was so full of anger and spite, so sharp of tongue, that she could have cut her way straight through the very fabric of reality itself if she could harness it. Chamylla smiled, completely unphased by her princess’s anger and leaned in to whisper into her ear. As the words flowed from Chamylla, Tsarra’s face when from furious, to furiously curious, to calmly curious, and after a couple minutes of Chamylla explaining, to almost elated.

Tsarra stood up, her form roughly outlined by her sweeping gown as she looked down her nose at Chamylla, who was cheekily grinning. “I’ll credit you this, if that idea wasn’t as good as it was, I would need a new aide.” A single bead of sweat appeared on Chamylla’s forehead, but she kept her façade. “You may leave for the time being, ensure that no one enters, and do not return until the room goes quiet.”

Chamylla bowed to her princess and retreated out of the room. Tsarra waited for the door to audibly close and lock, before she sighed and turned her attention back to the orcs. While she and her aide were conversing, the orcs had grown much more heated and furious.

The green orc had drawn her two axes, baring her fangs at the grey orc, while the grey orc had pulled a large hammer from her back and was gripping it so hard it was surprising it hadn’t broken. Tsarra took a short breath and grabbed their attention with a singular, and terrifyingly loud, “ ** _ENOUGH!!”_** Both orcs froze in a mixture of shock and fear as the voice made some of the glass windows shake from its sheer strength.

They turned to princess Tsarra who slowly began to walk down from her throne. “I have watched to you two fight, both verbally and physically, listened to you yammering like children or pleading dogs, and dealt with your utter annoying grievances for far too long.” She stepped down onto the smooth stone floor from the scant few steps that led to her throne, turning to the grey orc first.

“Shelur, chief of the Mountain Titans tribe. You offer me a smaller clan, but you claim your warriors are worth ten others compared to others.” The grey orc seemed to beam with pride as the green one scoffed. “And Batul, chief of the Forest’s Fury tribe. You claim to have an army so large it could take a nation single-handedly.” She now beamed with pride, puffing her chest out as Shelur rolled her eyes with annoyance.

“Both of you, in my eyes, are equal in both regards. I have seen what you have to offer and have decided you are both equal in all regards.” Their eyes seemed to grow red with fury, but an even harder glare from Tsarra made them both shrink back in fear. “And while normally, you two would fight for it, as your orc customs require it, I have always turned down the idea for having dead chiefs on either side helps no one.”

They both seemed to agree to this, though without even acknowledging the other. “Therefore, there is only one way to settle this. You both shall fight me.” Their eyes went wide in surprise, but Tsarra continued. “I will not take no for an answer from either of you. If you turn this down, you will forfeit your claim, and the other shall win by default…do you object?”

They both looked to each other, looks of utter confusion on their faces. This was the first time they had looked at each other without anger, hatred, or rage. They steeled their jaws as they slowly turned back to Tsarra, who was standing silent and statuesque as she waited for their response.

“I do not wish to kill you Lady Tsarra, but as chief of the Mountain Titans, I cannot, nor will I, ever turn down a challenge. Least of all, if it means allowing Batul to walk away victorious.” Shelur had a serious look upon her face, that was as stoic as it was proud.

“And I will proudly accept the challenge, Princess. I, Batul, chief of the Forest’s Fury, will never allow a grey-skinned cowered to triumph over me.” She smirked slightly as Shelur gripped her hammer tightly, eager to slam it into Batul’s face.

Tsarra nodded, “Then it is decided. If I win, I claim both of you, and your clans under my banner. Understood?” They both nodded, and Tsarra smirked gleefully. “And remember, no backing out, no matter what. You two wished to claim me, to mate with me, and you will get your wishes…whether you want it or not.” They both were taken aback in shock, completely caught off guard by Tsarra’s words.

But the time for talk was over, as Tsarra held her hands to her side, magic glowing in her palms. At first, nothing happened, but as Tsarra closed her hands to fists, she gritted her teeth and let out a guttural groan. She pulled her arms close to her chest, grunting as she did, her platinum hair seeming to float behind her with the magic.

Right before Batul’s and Shelur’s eyes went wide as they watched Tsarra grow before them. Not just in height, but her muscles began to grow as well, straining at her gown, as the sound of small tears filled the room. With one final groan, sounding almost like a roar, Tsarra threw her arms back, arching her back as her body swelled to a size that outdid both orc chiefs, in height, in breadth, and most importantly, in muscles.

Batul and Shelur looked up in shock and awe to the larger elf princess, who was smirking down at the two of them, her icy blue eyes now turning nearly pure white, with the black outlines separating her iris’s from her sclera. “Now then, shall we begin?” The two orcs seemed shaken, but as they turned to each other, seeing the other the way they were, they instantly stood tall.

Batul was the first to move. She went low, moving fast for an orc, but with the feral ferocity only one of experience could master. She swung her axes from either side, aiming for Tsarra’s hips. While this wasn’t the normal place she would aim, normally she would aim for the legs, stomach, or head, she didn’t want to kill Tsarra, so she was going for areas less likely to kill or cause extreme damage.

However, she wasn’t the one having to worry about hurting the other. Within the time it took one to blink, Tsarra reached her hands out, grabbed Batul’s wrists, and wrenched them up, holding the green orc off her feet several inches, and holding her close to her face, smirking. “Far too slow my dear~” Her voice was low and sultry, but gravelly and menacing.

Batul felt the blood drain from her face as she was overcome with an odd sensation. While she was eye level with Tsarra, she felt as if she was staring up to a mountain, menacing and completely impossible to overcome. Yet at the same time, her legs quivered as they dangled in the air, and she felt her nether regions warm up with arousal. This was undeniably, much to her dismay and no matter how much she wished she could deny it, the most arousing thing that could happen to her.

Tsarra squeezed Batul’s wrists, causing her to cry out in pain, dropping her axes to the ground, clattering loudly. Then with the grace of an elf a fraction of her size, she spun around and tossed Batul across the room. The orc slammed into a column, the air being knocked out of her as she fell across the stairs leading to Tsarra’s throne, gasping for air.

“Oops. I hope I didn’t severely damage you~” She chuckled, knowing full well she quite possibly could have killed Batul there, but she didn’t quite care. A war cry was heard behind her, and she turned her head slightly to see Shelur charging her with her hammer raised. Tsarra chuckled beneath her breath as the orc bared down on here, yet did nothing, eager to test her strength.

With gritted teeth, Shelur swung her hammer low, aiming straight for Tsarra’s stomach, possibly attempting to knock the wind out of her. Yet the only thing that happened as the metal head collided with Tsarra’s stomach, was an echoing snap as the shaft snapped from the impact. Shelur was stunned, her arms still outstretched from the swing as the head of the hammer fell clanging to the floor.

Tsarra looked down with her eyes, then to Shelur, her smirk growing wider. “How cute~” With another show of near impossible speed, she went low, swinging her arm straight into Shelur’s stomach. The orc was thrown several feat, her body as light as a feather as bile flew from her mouth from the punch. Her body twitching as she lay on the floor, utterly defeated, from a single punch.

“Honestly, if I had known it was this easy, I would have done this ages ago.” Tsarra made a mental not to always ask her aide for her opinion, no matter how much she despised doing so. Tsarra leaned down, plucking the head of the hammer off the ground and bouncing it in her hand. She stepped on one of Batul’s axes, grinding it beneath her bare foot.

She lifted her foot and chuckled with amusement. The stone was indented heavily, and the ax seemed to be reduced to a sheet of metal from the pressure. “How quaint.” She looked back to the hammer in her hand and squeezed. With as much pressure as one would need to squeeze a grape, Tsarra molded Shelur’s hammer like a piece of clay, until it was just a tiny ball of metal

“It seems I am victorious, and so easily at that. I guess you two are both my mates now?” The two orcs groaned, nearly unable to move, their bodies seeming to have given out. “Excellent. Now, I believe you fuck after you select a mate, yes?” Tsarra knew this was true, so asking it was more of a statement, as opposed to a question. Her pussy was already quivering with excitement, the neatly trimmed hair above her sex seeming to bristle with excitement.

She strolled over to Shelur, gripping her ankle as she dragged her over to her throne, where she grabbed Batul in the same manner. She lifted the two defeated orcs up as one would lift a prized animal they just took down, staring at the two groaning women as she licked her lips. “I’m going to enjoy this.” With that, magic flared up in her hands and traveled down their bodies, their clothes dissolving away in white light, leaving them stark naked, and waiting for Tsarra.

Tsarra cooed in delight as she beheld their naked bodies. They were both well built, muscular and defined, and glistening in sweat. For Batul, her green skin seemed to be a deep shade of emerald currently, her rather small, but perky breasts bouncing gently as she dangled. But the one thing that caught Tsarra’s eyes most was the cock sitting half-hard on her crotch.

Then there was Shelur. The grey-skinned orc’s skin looked like fresh ash, just the perfect shade of grey to be aesthetically pleasing to see. Her breasts were fairly larger than Batul’s, bouncing with much more vigor than the other orc. As Tsarra’s eyes traveled down, she realized that Shelur had a thick patch of hair growing from her navel down to her lower regions, where a thick bush sat over her dripping pussy.

“Perfect. I’m going to enjoy defiling you two~” Magic once more flared up in Tsarra, but it quickly traveled through both orcs as their eyes snapped wide, both gasping for air.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“Calm my little mates. You lost, simple as that, now I’m going to have my way with you both~” The orcs looked up at Tsarra with shocked, scared, but waiting faces. They knew the terms, they knew their bets, and they were nothing if not honorable. For a third time in such a short period, magic flared inside of Tsarra, but it stayed within her body, traveling down to her lower regions.

A small but bright light shined just above her pussy, which had started to drip juices down her inner thighs. When a cock erupted from just below her patch of hair, pushing out far from her crotch. Shelur’s and Batul’s eyes went wide as the cock grew between them, glowing with white light, and throbbing with Tsarra’s heartbeat.

“Now, kiss your new master~” they obeyed, much to Tsarra’s surprise. The orcs lifted themselves just enough to wrap their lips on either side of Tsarra’s cock, and they got to work worshipping her rod. Slobbering and kissing every inch they could, they eagerly serviced Tsarra, knowing full well what she could do to them if they disobeyed.

“Good, nice and wet, now, since you were the first to lose, you will have the honor of going first, Batul.” She pulled both orcs away, and dropped Shelur to the ground with a thud and grunt. But she didn’t have much chance to move or recover, as Tsarra sat down on the orc, smothering the smaller female with her dangling balls, and still dripping pussy beneath.

“Eat and pleasure me, or you get crushed~” She didn’t even bother looking down at Shelur as she moved Batul in her hands like a doll. She lay the green orc in her laps, just beneath her own cock, and pushed it up against Batul’s own cock, causing her to whimper. “See this? This is superiority~”

Batul shakily looked down as her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest. Indeed, it was superiority. While Batul was no slouch in size, the sheer size of Tsarra was just…unreal. Sure, it was magical, but in the grand scheme, it didn’t matter. She was larger, in every conceivable way, and she was the one who was beaten, and now owned.

Tsarra could see the defeat in Batul’s eyes, and she pulled Batul up pas her cock, the organ dripping and eager to fill her wanting hole. This was enough of a cue for Shelur, who’s arms wrapped as much as they could around Tsarra’s rear, squeezing onto her strong thighs, and she got to work. Her tongue felt heavenly on Tsarra’s pussy, and the gentle moving of her balls as they sat on top of Shelur’s head, was just the right amount of pleasure for Tsarra.

She slammed Batul down without a moment’s hesitation or warning, the orc’s eyes seeming to go white as her body spasmed from the intense stretching. Her ass was stretched so much that she was shocked her body could handle it, but of course, Tsarra made sure she could with her magic, but it didn’t matter. She pulled Batul up then back down, slamming her body against Tsarra’s crotch with a loud, wet slap.

Batul let out a low, deep groan as her body spasmed from the stretching, and she came immediately. Her cock twitching as she shot several ropes of cum against her body. The viscous white fluid dripping down the crevices of her muscles, and down to her crotch. Tsarra chuckled as she watched the ordeal, and even bit her lip as she saw her glowing cock through Batul’s bulging stomach, gleefully grinning.

“Such a tight cocksleeve. I’ll have to change you a bit to ensure I can impregnate you. Or maybe I’ll just use you as a toy, wouldn’t want such a weakling to carry my seed~” She spoke the words with the most malicious tone that it made Batul quiver in fear and arousal. She truly was nothing to Tsarra…and she loved it.

The shear quivering of Batul, combined with the pleasure Shelur was giving her, was enough to finally force Tsarra to cum. Though in truth, she could have held it in for hours, she felt like seeing what she would do to this poor orc. She pulled Batul up one last time, slamming her down harder than ever, and finally released the floodgates.

Her orgasm was strong and potent, and very, VERY virile. Her balls tensed as she unleashed her cum into Batul, her cock glowing brighter inside of the orc. The first rope had enough force behind it that Tsarra actually had to grip down on Batul to ensure she wouldn’t fly off, her stomach bulging with glowing cum of the highest quality. Then the second rope came, and as Batul’s stomach bulged even more, Tsarra could see the glowing within Batul’s body seem to stretch up past her stomach.

It was obvious what was happening, and by the third rope of cum, Tsarra could experience it in its entirety. Batul’s eyes bulged out as her cheeks followed suit. She arched her back as glowing cum shot from her nostrils, and as her eyes rolled, she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her mouth exploded with the thick cum of Tsarra, spilling all over Batul’s face and too the floor in wet globs.

Tsarra’s orgasm didn’t last incredibly long, but it was enough cum to bloat Batul ludicrously, as well as form a large puddle that dripped down the stairs and out into the main floor. Tsarra pulled Batul off her cock with a wet pop, and the loud gush of cum evacuating her gaping ass. She dropped the gurgling orc into the puddle with a splash as she sat up and looked down on Shelur.

The grey orc was panting deeply and rapidly. Her face positively dripping with fluids, be it sweat, Tsarra’s juices, or a mixture of both, it was probably both. She grabbed the orc around the neck, ‘gently’ and pulled her up and held her on top of her cock. Tsarra grinned devilishly as she sat Shelur back against her cock, which was so large and hard that it acted like a seat for the orc.

“So, do you think you deserve my cock?” She asked the question in such a mocking tone that Shelur was taken aback by it. She just sat there, mouth gaping as she tried to think of an answer, if she truly felt she deserved to get fucked by such a glorious thing.

“I…I…”

Tsarra didn’t wait for her to try and bumble her way through to an answer. She reached her hands down, one on Shelur’s hip, the other going between her legs, and made her move. She shoved two fingers into Shelur’s dripping sex, spreading her lips wide rather roughly, but it was enough to do what she wanted.

Shelur screamed in pleasure, her body tensing as she wrapped her legs around Tsarra, and her hands gripped at Tsarra’s wrists. “I can’t hear you little orc~” Tsarra’s lips were spread in such a wide smile that her cheeks were starting to ache, but she just couldn’t resist. She started to hammer her fingers in and out of Shelur’s pussy, making her body shake with pleasure, only being kept in place by Tsarra’s hand on her hip. Shelur moaned loudly as she orgasmed, then orgasmed again, and again, and again.

Tsarra’s hands had to be working magic, either literally or figuratively. Maybe it was just the current state of arousal that Shelur was in, there was no way of truly telling. All one could see was that Shelur was propped up against Tsarra’s cock while she was fingerfucked into oblivion by the massive elf. “Speak up, or this is the most you’ll get.”

“Yesssssss~” Shelur finally managed to get the single word out through gritted teeth. She was drooling, almost frothing, from her crooked grin, her eyes rolling up in pure ecstasy. Tsarra shook her head in a mock form of disappointment as she continued what she was doing, utterly torturing Shelur for her own amusement.

It was unclear how much time had passed of this, but the only semblance of anything changing was the creaking of a door behind Tsarra. “Hello Lady Tsarra. I didn’t hear anything, so I was assuming-DEAR LORD!” Chamylla had come back into the meeting room to see how things had gone, given that about two hours had passed and she guess that things had ended fruitfully.

However, she had not expected to see Tsarra as a massive, towering behemoth that would make a dragon think twice before attacking. Batul was virtually unconscious on the ground in the center of the floor, covered in glowing cum, with the very same cum dripping from her mouth and gaping ass. While Shelur was sitting atop Tsarra’s lap with eyes resembling one possessed, dripping in juices with Tsarra torturing her poor pussy with just her hand.

“I was expecting a lot of meat, but this is just-” She was cut off as the remaining ax of Batul flew threw the air and embedded itself in the stone mere inches away from Chamylla’s head. Tsarra had grabbed it with magic and flung it so quickly that it took Chamylla a couple seconds to even register that she had moved. Chamylla, for the first time in her life, was actually afraid of Tsarra as the princess glared at her with pure fury in her white eyes, teeth gritted in a snarl.

“I’ll…wait for you to send for me!” And Chamylla quickly retreated from the room, slamming the door. Tsarra huffed as she closed her mouth, still scowling in annoyance. She looked down at Shelur, who was panting in exhaustion. Arms hanging to her side, head back, eyes blankly staring to the ceiling, and her chest heaving. Tsarra looked down at her hand that was just seconds ago buried in Shelur’s pussy. It was still dripping in juices, but she didn’t even want to continue with how annoyed she was.

“Lucky you, I need to relieve some tension.” Whether Shelur heard her or not, or could even properly understand her, was left to mystery. Tsarra took Shelur by her shoulders, lifting her up and spinning her around, before planting her right back on top of her lap. After readjusting her grip, she lifted the orc up, and lined her pussy up with the throbbing cock that was eager for a hole.

“I won’t allow you to get pregnant, not yet, anyways.” Tsarra sounded almost bored in her words but proceeded to slam her cock straight into Shelur’s tight pussy. Tsarra wasn’t surprised by the lack of resistance, she knew the orc had most likely slept around a lot, and she proceeded to break Shelur in just like she had with Batul.

Loud wet slapping filled the room, echoing back into her ears as she fucked Shelur with a stony expression. She was annoyed, angry, agitated, and the fucking was only providing her with minimal entertainment. She was effortlessly lifting and slamming Shelur like the sextoy she was, yet something still felt like it was missing. After a brief pause, Tsarra tried something new.

She leaned forward, taking Shelur with her, and planting the orc face down in the cum puddle from earlier, her hand on the back of her head. With a new position, Tsarra began again, and this time she was actually enjoying herself. She quite literally fucked Shelur into the ground, the sheer power behind her thrusts making the stone crack beneath the two of them

Shelur, of course, could handle it. Well, physically, at least. Mentally, now that was something that just couldn’t be prepared for. Her mind was breaking with each thrust. Her mouth hanging wider and wider as she licked at the cum that her face was buried in with mindless lust. This was perfect, this was that Tsarra craved.

For years, even before Shelur and Batul had tried to court her, she felt she was missing something. The countless hours of meditation, self-reflection, guidance seeking, even soothsaying, all for nothing. Nothing could help her discover what she was missing in her life.

When she began to take others beneath her banner, she started to feel some semblance of fulfilment, but even that faded. But now, she truly had found what she was missing. Ruling wasn’t just it, no, she needed to dominate. These two orcs, broken both physically and mentally beneath her was the wakeup she needed. Valentine’s day truly was a day of reflection after all, and what better way to find oneself than on such a day.

Tsarra groaned loudly as she unloaded her balls into Shelur with satisfaction. The massive orgasm pummeling the orc into a silent scream of pleasure as her stomach bloated from her filled pussy and womb. This would most likely lead to pregnancy if Tsarra allowed it, and she was still on the fence, she’d decide later. Right now, all she cared for was feeling the orc beneath her lift up more and more as her stomach grew beneath her.

Finally, Tsarra finished and she pulled out with a pop, and admired her handiwork. Shelur’s stomach looked like a bloated waterskin, easily twice the size of her actual body, which lay sprawled overtop it. Shelur was twitching slightly, her brain fried from the pleasure, and Tsarra couldn’t have been more satisfied…ye she still needed more.

She raised her hands, magic glowing in her palms as she worked on the two orcs. The cum disappeared, both from around them, and within them. Soon the floor and orcs were spotless, save for sweat and some other juices. They mumbled as they lifted their heads, trying to make sense of where they were and what had happened.

Tsarra cleared her throat and the two turned instantly to her. Tsarra stood with hands on her hips, her cock standing straight out from her body, throbbing in anticipation, still able to go for hours and hours without end. “Come.” And that single word was all that was needed for Shelur and Batul to come clambering like dogs. Their mouths open, eager to please their new mistress, their new princess, their new ruler. And Tsarra finally felt complete.

___

Chamylla gathered herself at the door to the hall. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. For the most part, there was no noise, but as she listened closer, she could here the slight panting and moaning of who she assumed where Shelur and Batul. She gulped as she entered the room, finally getting a proper look at what was happening.

Tsarra was sitting on her throne, or what was left of it at least. The arms were virtually destroyed, with new ones being crudely made from magic in their place. The throne was much larger now, to properly accommodate for Tsarra’s larger frame, and she was sitting there, leaning back, head resting on her fist with her eyes closed. Chamylla looked down and almost recoiled in disgust at the sight.

Before today, Shelur and Batul were proud orc chiefs. Each one leading their clans with pride, strength, and conviction. Now, they were like slobbering pets. Licking and pleasuring the unsightly cock hanging down between Tsarra’s legs. It glowed faintly from within, most likely from the magic used to form it, but otherwise showed no sign of life or movement, aside from what the two ‘servants’ did to it.

“Y-you called for me…Lady Tsarra?” Chamylla was quiet and uneasy, rather nervous in all honesty, worried about what was to come.

“Ah, Chamylla, good. We have business to attend to.” She held two letters to Chamylla, who took them with a slight sigh of relief. She looked to them and was rather confused when she saw the symbols of the two orc clans that Shelur and Batul were chiefs of. “These letters are to be sent out immediately to the clans. My two…mates, have properly laid out all instructions needed and sealed them with the proper measures. Make sure to have barracks, food and campsites prepared for when they arrive, they’ll most likely be rowdy.”

Chamylla just stood in shock, confused at what was being said. “Also, be sure to contact any blacksmiths within the hold, have them send for materials and tell them that price is not a number I am concerned for. I have warriors that need arming and old weapons simply won’t do.” Chamylla was just now starting to piece together what Tsarra was saying, and her mouth staying hanging like a fish out of water.

“L-Lady Tsarra, you can’t be serious…can you?” Tsarra opened her eyes at last and looked crossly at Chamylla. The aide shivered as the white eyes seemed to gaze straight through her very soul, something never to have been done before, and probably never to be done again. “I…see. Well, I…I…”

“Are you not going to obey me…Chamylla?” The aide froze as she looked down to the two, former, orc chiefs that were mindlessly pleasuring Tsarra without a care in the world. That could be her. If she turned against Tsarra, or disobeyed her in any regard…she could be the next pet at Tsarra’s feet.

Chamylla gulped as she looked to her princess, who was waiting for an answer. “N-no M’lady. I would never think of such a thing.” She bowed her head slightly, trying her best not to shake as she felt Tsarra’s eyes bore into her.

“Good.” Tsarra’s single worded answer was as threatening as a sword being drawn, but it showed no sign of actually meaning to kill…yet. “I will also need custom armor for myself made, my frame is much larger than it was before. And call for a seamstress, I’ll need new clothes as well.”

“Yes M’lady.”

“That will be all for now Chamylla.”

Chamylla bowed lower and stood up, before briskly walking out of the room. “And Chamylla?”

She stopped in her tracks as she slowly turned on her heels, looking back at Tsarra. The princess was smiling wickedly, as her cock slowly rose to its full, monolithic size. “Do hurry back, I feel I’ll need some…proper aid, in handling this thing.” Chamylla nodded with a nervous, fake smile as she left the room.

“Well…this was my idea, after all, …wasn’t it?” And she quickly moved to the couriers with the letters. She believed the human’s called it…Karma.


End file.
